Fall of the Dancer
by viridianaln9
Summary: Alberto Del Rio is an Artist the older adoptive brother of Arianna. Having heard of what happened in Death Valley he is coming in. What he doesn't know it that he will see the woman he met years ago, the one that took his breath away. But with three over-protective brothers and a father that is called the Dead-man will he be able to win the heart of the Rancher's Daughter.
1. Twist & Turns

**Fall of the Dancer **

Summary: **Alberto Del Rio is an Artist the older adoptive brother of Arianna. Having heard of what happened in Death Valley he is coming in. What he doesn't know it that he will see the woman he met years ago, the one that took his breath away. But with three over-protective brothers and a father that is called the Dead-man will he be able to win the heart of the Rancher's Daughter.**

Note: **So this is the last one in the series. Just like the other three this one will also have a prologue. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

**Bio **

**Name:** Jaylee Callaway

**Eye/Hair Color:** Blue/ Black

**Height:** 5'8

**Description:** Jaylee has a dancers body very fluid and strong but delicate. Her hair is long to her waist.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**One: Twist & Turns**

Alberto had been an only child; he was adored by his parents and they loved him so much. He befriended a little girl and he became her closest friend and almost like an older brother for her. He's happy childhood came to an end when his parents died. He believed he would be happy when the Nix adopted him. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Yes. He was spoiled beyond compare. But it did come with a price the price of his favorite person to be treated in the worst way possible. So he decided to be there protecting her all he could when her parents went at her. When they put all the work on him. Like his sister he found solace in the arts, but his was painting and he showed the world what it looked like through other methods.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee, she was the odd one in the town. She wasn't like the others and that didn't surprise her, she lived with three boys so her mind was tougher. There was one thing they didn't change though. It was dancing, she liked expressing herself there. So she worked hard to get to the stage and when she finally retired it was something that made everyone shocked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee looked out the window from her room, listening to the music and dancing to her hearts content. She was happy and dancing was something she enjoyed doing. Her parents were very happy to help her with whatever she wanted just like they did with her brothers, with John wanting to join the military, to Randy buying the mechanics shop and to Stephen wanting to be the next in line to being Sherriff. There was a knock on her door.

"Yes." She said.

"Honey, have you seen your brothers." Lily asked her.

"I think they're in the woods, having a 'boy's day' something like that." She told her.

"I shouldn't be surprise." Lily said with a smile. "Are you getting ready for the show?"

"Yes." Jaylee said. If she did well she could go to a dancing school.

"Well I'll let you continue." Lily told her. Jaylee smiled and continued to do her routine. She had a feeling her older brothers were going to get in trouble later.

#

The next morning she was proven right when her Dad woke her up.

"Come on, Jaylee I want you to see something." Her Dad told her. Jaylee put on her robe and followed both of her parents to the back, she had to ride her horse to get there but it was nice.

She saw her brothers on the ground sleeping and there were bottles of beers around. She was surprised. Her mom was taking pictures and her Dad had a bucket ready and splashed it over her brothers.

"AH!" her three brothers screamed out.

"See dead that is what happens, when you get drunk." Her Dad told her.

'I know Daddy." She told him as she saw him wink at her.

"I would really hope you three made it home." Her mom told the boys.

"Do you have to take pictures Mom?" her big brother John asked.

'Yes, future blackmail material." her mom said and Jaylee made sure that she never do something like this. "Now get up I already have a warm breakfast and Grandpa Aiden's cure for the hangover you three must be feeling."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh you three do know that your father is going to be dishing out punishments after breakfast right." her mom said.

Jaylee spent her day with her brothers cleaning out the stables she knew, she didn't have to do but she did. She got dirty with the boys and she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Alberto was nervous; he didn't know the reason why though. Arianna was falling asleep, until he heard and the scream woke Arianna up.

"Why couldn't you give me a boy?" his adoptive Father screamed at his adoptive Mom.

"I tried." She screamed back.

"I had to go and find myself a son." He screamed and Alberto turned to see Arianna hiding her face. He didn't like that, he was about to grab her hand when saw light in-front and he knew that wasn't right. He looked up just to hear his adoptive parents scream and then the car was spinning. Everything went black.

#

Alberto woke up and he looked around he was upside down.

"Ari." He said and turned around to see that Arianna was bleeding and she had her eyes close but she was breathing. He moved and it hurt, he took off his seat belt and he felt down and it god did it hurt. He moved and went to check on his parents but they both didn't have a pulse. He went to the side and unbuckled Arianna.

'Ari." He said and tried not make it hurt but the way she was positioned it was bad.

"Huh."

"Stay with me." he said and pulled her. He heard the ambulance and everything began to move but he had Arianna in his arms and the nurses had to take her away from him to check her.

#

"You are one lucky boy." The Doctor told Alberto.

"How lucky am I my sister isn't up." Alberto spat.

"She wouldn't have survived if you hadn't gotten her out." The Doctor told him." She is going to need physical therapy but she will be fine."

"I should have driven that car." Alberto told him.

"Don't blame yourself." The Doctor told him.

#

"It's your fault, you sick bastard." Alberto told the graves. "You actually meant those words, you should have let me driven and Arianna would have never gone through this."

"Bertie." He heard and turned around to see Arianna walking with her cane.

"You should be in the car." He told her.

"And let you do this alone." she told him. "Never."

"I don't know what to do." he told her. "We're barely kids."

"We'll get through it together." She told him.

"Like always." He said and hugged her. He was going to protect her never tell her the truth and he promised himself not to fall so completely someone would have the power to hurt him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting Punches

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, AlterDay and JohnCenakoFanForever**_** for the reviews and those that have favorite and followed the story. So okay um…I'm going to start this one a few days after the end of Heart of the Sherriff.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK $**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Two: Meeting Punches **

Alberto was driving toward Death Valley and he didn't care. His only thought was to take the man that hurt his little sister. He was on the phone with Ricardo who was moving his schedule around.

"You need to be here in a week, sir." Ricardo told him.

"I will be and have a ticket ready for Arianna as well." Alberto told him.

"Okay." Ricardo said. He arrived into the town and he had to admit it was a nice town. He could see the reason that Arianna would like the place. Now all he needed to do was find the son of a bitch and get Arianna out of here and he would be happy.

#

Jaylee was done with her classes for a while and she was on break. She was happy, when she saw a car stop in-front of the school; she was surprised because it was a really nice car. When the person came out, she raised an eyebrow she could tell the man was an outsider because he looked lost.

"Excuse me?" he said in a very deep voice and he walked over to the woman in the sweats, a baggy shirt and a cap, he looked down and was met by very nice blue eyes. Jaylee was looking into brown eyes and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Yes." She told him.

"I'm looking for Stephen Callaway do you know where he might be?" he told her.

"Um…yes he's in the Sherriff's Office." she told him.

"Can you point me to the place I'm new here." He told her.

"I can tell, you have that lost look." Jaylee told him with a huge smile. "Now just go straight from here turn right on the third stoplight and just go straight from there and you will get to the Sherriff's Office."

"Thank-you." He told her.

"You're welcome." She told him. As the man left she remembered that he didn't give her a name and that she hadn't given his. She also wondered where the man would have met Stephen.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Stephen was sitting down and writing up the paper work for today, he still couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He didn't expect something to come at him at all.

"Stephen someone came to see you." Wade told him.

"Who?" Stephen asked getting up. He didn't finish crossing the door, when the next thing he knew someone suckered punched him in the face and it was a hard one. He looked up to see a man standing in-front of him, but Wade already had him.

"Hey, what the hell?" Wade said.

"You deserved that." The man said and Stephen had never met the man. He got up, just like Wade took the man and put him in a jail cell. Wade came back and looked at Stephen.

"Do you know that man?" Wade asked.

"No." Stephen said and moved his jaw.

"He looked like he knew you." Wade told him. The door opened and Arianna came to him.

"Stephen." She said and looked at his face. "Whoa did something bad happen?" she asked.

"Your fiancé just got punched by a guy." Wade told her.

"Okay…Why?" Arianna said.

"I don't know." Stephen said. Arianna felt her phone ring and she looked at it and saw that it was her brother.

"I have to answer this." Arianna told them. "Hello?"

"Arianna I need you to come to the Sherriff's Office in Death Valley." Alberto said. Arianna looked at Stephen.

"Why?"

"I just need you here." Alberto said. Arianna was already putting things together and she just hoped she was wrong.

"Wade can you take me to the man you just put in the cell." Arianna said.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"Just do." Arianna said.

They both walked together and in the cell, Arianna stopped and she smiled, clicking the phone.

"Really, Bertie." She said.

"Bertie?" Stephen asked.

"Meet my older brother Alberto." She told him. They both heard Wade chuckle in the back. Stephen got the keys and opened the jail cell. Alberto came forward and still glared at Stephen before he hugged Arianna tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You were crying the last time we talked, so I came to check the reason." Alberto said and still glared at Stephen.

"So I'm going away okay." Wade said trying not to laugh.

"So, I was going to call you today." She told him. Alberto looked at both of them before he looked down at her hand.

"You're getting married." He said.

"Yes, um can we go talk somewhere else." She told him.

"Tell me you two haven't eloped." Alberto told her. She had done that the last time and ended up getting a divorce so fast, he didn't want a repeat of that scenario.

"No!" she told him. Stephen looked at Alberto and he noticed that he really didn't act like her brother but as her Father, which kind of made sense from what she told him.

"We're getting married." Stephen tells him because he is not ashamed of it and he knows that Arianna isn't either but this is her older brother and he has some older brothers of his own so he knows how they sort of work.

"Is that so?" Alberto tells him and looks at Arianna.

"Yup." Arianna tells him with a smile showing off her ring.

"I don't think you were crying because you just gotten engage there had to be something else there." Alberto tells her, he knows she's hiding something.

"Well….you are going to be an Uncle." She told him and Alberto looked at Stephen.

"Something tells me I should punch you on the face again." He tells Stephen.

"Won't stop me from marrying your sister." He tells Alberto. Alberto raised an eyebrow and he walked up to Stephen they were standing toe-to-toe.

"Is that so?" Alberto said.

"Yes, I love her and she's the mother of my child I won't leave her and if you don't like that you're welcome to leave." Stephen told him.

"If you hurt her, I can assure you I will hurt you."

"Won't happen." Stephen said and Alberto believed him.

"Very well, welcome to the family I suppose." He told Stephen.

"You know, Stephen's family is having dinner tonight you should come so you can meet them." Arianna said.

"Yes, I'll go to your apartment if that's alright."

"Yeah." Arianna said. "I'll take you I have a feeling you'll get lost here." She told him with a smile.

"I'll go out and wait for you in the car." Alberto said and left leaving the other two alone.

"This is going to be interesting." Arianna told Stephen.

"I did not think I would meet your brother like that." Stephen told her.

"Neither did I." she told him.

"Well better late than never, I'll call my Mom and tell her we have an extra visitor." Stephen told her.

"Okay, well I'll go take him to the apartment." She told him and raised herself so she could give him a kiss. Stephen pulled her close before letting her go so she could take her brother to the apartment.

"How's the jaw?" Wade asked as he saw Arianna leave.

"Shut-up." Stephen said.

"All I'm saying is that it was one heck of a meeting getting punched by your future brother-in-law."

"Get back to work." Stephen said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. The Dinner

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, AlterDay and Sonib89 for**_** the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna and Jaylee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Three: The Dinner **

"So engage." Alberto told Arianna as she drove them to the apartment.

"Yes, Bertie and I'm also pregnant." She told him.

"So, why were you crying over the phone?" Alberto asked her.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding." Arianna told him.

"Is that so?" Alberto told her.

"He doesn't have that great of history you know, and what happened well it led him to believe something that was not true." Arianna told him and the ride was very quiet. They arrived to the apartment building and he followed her with a hand on her shoulder. They didn't know some people-old ladies- were looking their way. When they finally arrived and opened the door Alberto was surprised to see that place looked very different. Arianna sat down on the sofa and looked at her brother as he put his bags down. Alberto looked at her and had to ask the most important question for him.

"Are you happy?" he asks her.

"Very happy." she told him.

"Then I guess I can give you to him in the wedding without worrying." He told her with a smile and Arianne smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey don't cry."

"Sorry, hormones are quite different." She told him.

"So from what I heard from Ricardo, pregnancy must be weird for you." He told her.

"Well I have Mickie, and Kelly here they help." She told him.

"You really like this town." he told her.

"It's the best has its dark side, like every little town but it makes it intriguing." Arianna told him.

"So, you're planning on changing your office to here." He told her.

"Yes, I won't be able to travel as much with my little baby and I don't want to leave as often."

"That can be arrange, now let me go get some sleep than you can come and wake me up so I can go and meet your future-husbands family." he told her.

"Oh they are so going to bagger you for socking him." she told him.

"Why?"

"He is the youngest boy, well there's also Jaylee both of them are the babies in the family even if they deny it." She told him.

"Oh it's going to be interesting alright." Alberto told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee was in the Tombstone Ranch helping her Mom with the cooking as the rest of the girls. Arianna had already done her share.

"Is Arianna here yet?" she turned around to see Stephen and his face.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Lily asked him and touched his face.

"I met my brother in law." Stephen told them.

"Your brother in law punched you." Jaylee told him.

"Why would he do that?" their mom asked and went to get peas, which he gave to Stephen to put on his face.

"Well he heard her crying and well I was the cause he is very protective of her." Stephen told them. Jaylee and her Mom shared a look they both knew what had happened so they knew the reason Arianna would have been crying.

"Well good for him, because you were a jerk." Jaylee told him with a smile.

"He's coming right." Lily told him.

"Yeah, Arianna will be bringing him." Stephen said.

"Stephen, how's the face?" John asked and Jaylee chuckle when he came to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Shut-it John." Stephen said.

"John, don't make fun of your brother." Lily said and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, Mom." He told her.

"Daddy." Damian said and John carried his little son.

"Come little man." John said.

"Unca Ste hav' boo boo." Damian said.

"Yeah, he got punched." John said.

"You heard of it already." Stephen said to John before turning his attention to Damian. "Yes, I have a boo-boo." And Damian went to his arms; it felt weird that in a few months he would be having one of his own.

#

Alberto looked at the Ranch he had just come to with Arianna.

"I know, I put your sketch book on the back." Arianna told him.

"Thanks, how did you feel when you saw it for the first time?" Alberto asked her.

"Pfft...I forgot my notebook so I couldn't write it down." Arianna told him. "Okay so welcome to Tombstone Ranch, hey everyone is already out." She said. Alberto got out and before he could go and open Arianna's door, Stephen was already there opening it for her.

"Alberto." He turned around to see Kelly coming; he caught her and hugged her.

"Kelly is good to see you; Arianna told me the news congratulations." He told her.

"Thank-you, well come meet my husband." She said and Alberto looked at the man in-front of him.

"Alberto Del Rio." He said and raised his hand to shake it.

"Randy Orton-Callaway." The man told him.

"You know, I would expect a hi as well." He turned around and hugged Mickie too.

"Now why wouldn't I hug my favorite?" Alberto said.

"Hey." Arianna said and it caused both Mickie and Alberto to chuckle.

"So, I'm John Cena-Callaway." John said.

"Nice to meet, you." He said. "This must be your little boy." he said pointing to the little kid.

"Yes, his name is Damian." Mickie told him.

"Nice to meet you little man." Alberto said with a kind smile. When the shadow appeared he looked up to see the older man standing in-front of him.

"You must be the men that punch my youngest son." Mark said.

"Yes I did, sir." Alberto told him. Mark looked at him.

"Hmm…from what I know my son deserved that punch." Mark told him. "Is good to finally put a face to the name."

"Thank you." Alberto said.

"Now come meet my wife, Lily…"

"Ms. Stone?" Alberto said.

"Hello Alberto." She told him. "It's Mrs. Callaway now." She told him, Alberto hugged her tightly.

"I'm surprised Arianna didn't mention you, she must not have recognized you at all." Alberto told her.

"Well she was three at the time." Lily told him.

"You two know each other?" Mark asked.

"Lily used to be my nanny as well as Arianna's when we were children." Alberto told him.

"Now you have one last person to meet." Lily told him. "This is my daughter Jaylee." Alberto went to look for the young woman and they both looked at each other before she smirked.

"If I had known that you asked me for directions to punch my brother, I would have gone with you." She told him with a smile.

"It was you." He told her. They both looked at each other, before they shook each other hands and kept it held in each other.

"Yes, I was wearing the hat." She told him. All Alberto knew was that she should not have worn the hat.

"Nice meeting you." Alberto told her.

"You too." she told him, with a smile.

"Let's go eat dinner." John said with a smile.

"Diwner." Damian said.

#

Like Arianna the first time she had been here, Alberto also saw the difference from what he and Arianna had in their lives. But he liked it.

"How long are you going to stay/" Lily asked.

"Just a week." Alberto told them.

"Just a week, but you are coming to the wedding?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, when they finally tell me, when it's going to happen?" Alberto told her. Everyone turned to Stephen and Arianna.

"We choose it to be a month from now." Stephen said.

"Then I will come a month from now." Alberto said.

"Do you agree with the wedding?" Mark asked. Alberto looked at him.

"Arianna looks happy, that is all I care about." Alberto looked at him.

#

Alberto was out when the dinner was over everyone seemed to move, Alberto was just looking around. Jaylee walked out and looked at him.

"Is this different to you as well?" Jaylee asked him. Alberto turned to look at her and smirked.

"Different, how?" he asked her.

"Well when Arianna came here the first time she looked at us as if we were the weirdest thing she had ever seen." Jaylee told him.

"Well to me it wasn't that different just a bit, I did have other parents before I got adopted by Arianna they weren't exactly the warmest people you would know." Alberto said and he glared to the side.

"Oh." Jaylee said standing next to him. "Sorry, she told me they died."

"Don't worry about it, the person I cared about is alive." He told her.

"You really cared about Ari."

"She's my sister." Alberto told her. "You must understand you have three brothers."

"You mean from the fact that the three of them are adopted." Jaylee said. "Our parents never treated us any different, to them we were all their kids form their blood."

"I could see that, it was nice." Alberto told her. "I guess I will see them more when I get back for the wedding."

"Yeah." Jaylee told him. Alberto looked at Arianna who was coming so they could leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Jaylee." He told her.

"You too." she told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. The Wedding Pt1

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnsAngel22, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll and AlterDay **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Four: The Wedding Pt.1 **

Alberto had to arrive one week before the actual wedding so they knew where they had to go and he could help out. From what he knew they were going to do the wedding in Tombstone Ranch and that was good for everyone. He arrived in the airport to see Jaylee standing there with a sign that read:

**BERTY**

"Really you have to put me that?" he asked her and she smiled at him, that had his heart speeding a little bit.

"I thought you would pay attention to me like that." Jaylee told him.

"It would be hard to forget you." He told her and she blushed causing him to chuckle a bit. "Now this is my P.A and friend Ricardo."

"Hi." Ricardo told her.

"Hello, I'm Jaylee." Jaylee told him.

"We should go." Alberto told her.

"Yeah, Arianna couldn't come she is kind getting wedding her dress fixed and fixing everything else." Jaylee told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived to the apartment he was going to be staying in for his entire stay.

"Thank-you for bringing us." Alberto told Jaylee with a smile.

"You're welcome; I'll see you later at the dinner." She told him and gave him the keys. He opened the door and Ricardo went inside and as he closed the door, Ricardo looked at him.

"What?"

"When will you paint her?" Ricardo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alberto asked.

"Oh I don't know the fact that you got this puppy-eye look to your eyes when you were talking to her." Ricardo said with a smirk.  
"She's my sister's, sister-in-law, I have to be polite to her." Alberto said.

"Right, well I suppose we must get ready for the dinner." Ricardo said not believing a word his boss said.

"Shut-up." Alberto told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire week seemed to go in a blur and Alberto was kind of surprised. It was finally Saturday and his little sister was getting married. He had just finished putting on the suit and went to the room that Arianna was in. he knocked on the door and it was open, he saw Jaylee standing there in an emerald green gown, that made her look beautiful.

"You clean up nicely." She told him.

"You look very beautiful yourself." He told her and saw her blush a bit, which made him smile.

"So…you came to see the bride?"

"Yes." He walked inside just as the rest of the girls went out of the room. He saw Arianna standing there with the dress and he smiled. He still couldn't believe she was getting married, granted it was the second time but this time he actually approved of the man marrying his sister.

"Hey." Arianna told him.

"You look beautiful." Alberto told her, she was wearing an ivory dress, with short sleeves at the end of her bust was a silver belt and she already showed her pregnant stomach the dress went down, her hair was clipped on her head with a small veil.

"You think so?" Arianna asked him.

"I know so." He told her. "You ready?"

"Yes." She told him.

"You sure, you know you could still change your mind." He told her with a smile.

"Stop it, Big Brother; now walk me down the aisle." Arianna said with a smile.

"Come on." Alberto said with a smile. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank-you." Arianna told him and smiled brighter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
